Rachel's Little Problem
by GreenCAT82
Summary: One-shot. RachelxTrent. A scene when Rachel learns of an unsuspecting little problem.


Title: **Rachel's Little Problem**

Description: One-shot. RachelxTrent. A quick short story idea that came to me after finishing _Panic at the Park_. A scene when Rachel learns of an unsuspecting _little _problem.

Disclaimer: Hallows characters belong to the magnificent Kim Harrison.

* * *

I locked myself in the bathroom. There were boxes of pregnancy tests piled on the sink; some had fallen down on linoleum floor. Every single box had been opened and used. I kept testing and checking the results that each pregnancy test displayed. The first ones I thought were duds. After seeing the same result on every single test, slowly I began to realize they were not duds and they were showing me what I feared. I had been late on my period for two months, and I wasn't worried then. I figured it was the stress and the lack of nourishment. I had a couple Runs and I was too busy going about my job. Now that I'm still late and it's been three months, I'm starting to think things over. Well that and the fact that I started to feel sick. I was hoping I was coming with the flu. I sat there and continued to ask myself over and over again. How could I get pregnant by Trent?! He is an elf! Right? Well part of the "problem" was that I'm not using protection with him. I didn't use it with Nick who is a human and with Kisten who was a vampire. I didn't need to worry because only a witch could get me pregnant. That's how my mother did it. She got pregnant by a witch, when I learned Robbie and I were not my father's biological children. Since he was a human.

I sat there on the edge of the tub and kept looking at all the pregnancy tests that had been thrown to the floor. Some of them were broken when I slammed them to the ground. I glanced at each one. All of them showed me in different ways that I was pregnant. Either they had one line or a plus sign. I still had one of the tests in my hand, slowly I loosened my fingers and let it fall to the floor. As it hit the floor I let my head fall to my knees. This could not be happening. It couldn't! It's not possible! I got up and went towards the mirror. I scared myself by my appearance. Both of my eyes were red and puffy from the tears I shed. It's not that I don't want a baby. Part of me is extremely happy. But then I'm afraid, that this child by be susceptible to demons. I had learned not long ago that witches derived from demons, thanks to the elves. And then that small voice plagued my thoughts once in a while about whether or not I was a demon. You see I was once summoned like a demon by a group of witches.

I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face. I had to stop thinking bad thoughts and try to think positive. Somehow I was having a child with Trent, who is an elf. Maybe the child would have positive effects by having mixed blood. I picked all the broken tests and boxes and dumped them in the trash. I used the nearby hand towel to dry my face and then fix my hair. I had to speak with Trent. He had to know he was going to be a dad.

On my way to Trent's home I started to feel angry. I don't know why I was angry with him. But it was better than feeling sad and depressed. The anger made me feel more alive. As I drove I started to cut off a lot of drivers and sped through yellow lights, as they were about to turn red. I screeched to a halt once I arrived at his home. Quen was tending a beautiful rose bush. Not only was he Trent's chief of security but also, apparently, he was still his head gardener. He stopped doing the yard work and looked at me cautiously. That look reminded me when I first met him and we were both careful with each other. In those early days I had been cautious with him because he was such a sneaky elf and he once attacked me. Although he had become cautious of me when he realized that I was also a trained fighter. I must've looked extremely pissed which would explain his careful stance.

"Rachel, nice to see you," Quen said.

"Hi Quen. Is Trent in?" I asked. Better to calm down or he might try and prevent me from seeing Trent. I guess his duty to protect his Sa'han came first before letting the girlfriend go inside.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," I controlled my breathing. I was starting to feel a tad better. Most of the anger had started to drain from me, however it left me into a shaking mess. "Yes, I will be. I just need to speak with Trent."

"You don't seem too well. The color just drained out of you."

"Well, anger makes me turn red with fury." I tried to laugh it off. Truth be told I was feeling tired from the shock I had today. "I'm not going to hurt him. So you can drop the chief of security façade. I promise."

Quen hadn't realized that he was blocking my path. Slowly he stepped aside and tried to read my face expression. He almost seemed worried. I couldn't look worse than what I had seen in my bathroom. I walked in and went to his office where Trent was most likely. His secretary smiled and didn't bother stopping me. Although once I was closer to her she gave me a double take and gave me a worried glance. Before she could utter a word I strolled past her and went inside his office. He was sitting in his expensive executive chair. His desk was a mess with different paperwork. He glanced at me and immediately stopped what he was doing. I plopped down in one of his comfortable cushioned chairs before his desk.

"Hey," I said wearily. For some odd reason I really wanted to shout at him. Then again it was not completely his fault. I bet he thought that it was impossible for me to get pregnant. Again the anger passed and I felt a desperate need to be held by him.

"Rachel…what happened?" He stood up and took the seat besides me.

"I…I have something to tell you. I don't know if you will believe me. Heck, I don't even believe me."

"What's wrong?" He asked me carefully. He took both of my hands into his. The Turn with this! I didn't want to cry.

I looked at him. I was astounded that he showed such concern. I knew I had to tell him. I was glad that I was able to keep the tears at bay. I felt him tightened his grip. I needed the reassurance. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Trent…I'm pregnant."

He didn't say a word. He just looked at me. He let go of my hands and stood up. With both hands he brushed his silvery hair back and began to pace back and forth. No one spoke as he paced around his office. All I could do was sit there and watch him. I tried to read his face expressions, but he kept it neutral. He stopped pacing and took the seat next to me.

"Rachel, did you just say you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With my child?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said starting to feel agitated. The anger was starting to return.

"But that's impossible. I'm…well you know what I am. And you are a witch."

"Look Trent, if you are trying to assume that I've cheated on you with a witch then you are so dead wrong." I stopped thinking clearly since the anger that was building up took over my thought process. I stood up and walked towards the door. I needed to get out. I was about to touch the knob and twist it open when I felt him grab me by my arm.

"Let go, Trent." I looked at where his grip held me, finally my angry gaze went to his face. A small smile adorned his face. It almost looked wrong on him. That small smile eased me from my defensive stance. Just a bit. Not enough because I still wanted to slap him for trying to say that I cheated on him.

"I believe you," he finally said. His smile grew into his famous melt-your-heart pearly white smile.

I hate him when he looked so irresistible. It made it harder to stay mad at him. He led me back into the seat. As we sat there he began to ask me questions. He wanted to know how far I was and when did I find out. I answered the first question to my best of my knowledge. I took in consideration the first month I skipped my period. Which would make me about three months along. As we talked about it his face showed me such immense happiness that deep down inside I knew everything would work out. Besides, I was finally going to be a mom. Then I thought about my own mom. Boy, will she be glad!


End file.
